If I Didn't Hate You So Much, I Think I Might be in Love
by Lillie Nicole
Summary: Pearce. Wisty. Seriously. Best couple ever. Of course there had to be something to go along with this. Wisty has been taken captive by N.O. Elite, a new group run by Pearce. Hoping that Wisty will benefit to the cause - and having a crush on her he can't admit, Pearce kidnaps her. What will happen? Will their romance blossom? Or wilt? I also threw in Celia x Whit romance. 2 in 1!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dearest readers. I read Witch and Wizard once again after forgetting it for a year or so... and Wisty. Pearce. Srsly. They are meant to be. I mean if you don't ship them I have nothing to say to you. Lol. JK. But really. I mean, the scene at the Y.E.S. headquarters? Priceless. Byron and Wisty are nothing. R&R. Hope you enjoy. Because this is long overdue. Kisses! Thanks for reading! -Lil**

**CHAPTER ONE**

So close. I'm so close. I _was _so close.

"Wisty..." Whit's voice was rough, taking in a wheezy breath. "Don't."

"No!" I said, blinking away tears. "You're _not _dying on me, Whitford!"

Whit's eyes began to glaze over, the pupils dilating. "I want to be with Celia... please, Wist..."

A breath caught in my throat. How could I deny him this? He gave me a weak, Whit-like smile, his perfect teeth showing. "Thanks, Wist."

My tears splattered Whit's blood-stained blue shirt. "Don't cry for me..." He gasped, and I thought he had died. "_Run. _I love you."

"I'm not running!" I protested. Then the words sank in. _Run. _Whit wouldn't tell me to run unless there was someone...

I was yanked away from Whit suddenly, my collar digging into my neck. Cold arms grabbed me in an iron grip, and I felt a cold breath on my neck.

"It's been a long time, witch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pearce's hands pulled Wisty against his slender body. "It's been a long time... I've missed you."

Wisty struggled against his grip, trying to set herself on fire. Sensing what she was attempting to do, Pearce just laughed. "Ah. You're weak around me... or is it just love?"

Wisty cringed. Pearce laughed. "I've been thinking about that kiss a lot lately... I've just been wanting more."

Wisty pulled at his arms, trying to yank him off her. "Let go of me!" She shrieked.

"And she has a voice. That's nice to know..." Pearce's lips brushed her neck.

Wisty raised her elbow and slammed it in his face. Pearce drew back, in surprise. Wisty made a break for it, crying as she passed Whit, as she heard Pearce on her trail. She shut her eyes and willed herself into another being...

Wisty felt wings grow on her back as she soared upwards, watching Pearce get smaller and smaller below her, the body of her brother lying flat on his back. She was about to fly up more when she saw Whit's chest start to move... up and down, up and down...

Wisty took a dive through the air, the wind moving her feathers. She was a dove, a small, precious bird with pearl-white feathers. She rested on Whit's chest, hoping to hear his heartbeat. But the slow breathing of Whit's was nothing but a...

"Mirage." Pearce grabbed Wisty in his hands, Wisty cawing and pecking at him. "Such easy **M**. You're so easy to fool, Wisteria... ow!" Pearce hissed as Wisty's beak sliced open the skin on his hand. Wisty felt momentary pride, but it was shortlived. Pearce let go of her, and to save herself, Wisty turned back, her red hair falling in front of her eyes. Pearce grinned. "Seize her!"

Boots hit the ground as buff guards surrounded Wisty. Their jumpsuits were a dirty, camo green with the words **N.O. Elite** stamped on the left breastpocket. Their faces were hard to see, covered in shade from their hats. Pearce smirked. "So easy to fool, Wisteria Allgood. Guards. Come!"

Wisty was dragged down the street, as she kicked and screamed, Whit's body lying so innocently on the ground. Tears blurred Wisty's vision, and when her screams turned to sobs, Pearce stopped momentarily to glance back at her. How breakable, vulnerable Wisty looked, no way to escape the grip on her, tears running down her face as her dead brother lay behind her.

Pearce shrugged and turned away from her once again.


End file.
